Dawns realisation
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Kennedy arrives with the othe rpotentals but instead of falling for Willow she falls for Dawn


**Dawns Realisation**

**By Kenn. Faith. Dawn**

**disclamer:** i don't own Buffy The vampire slayer or any of the characters in the story but i do own the story line.

Dawn sits on the sofa & watches as three girls follow Giles in to the room, Dawns eyes stop at the third girl whose name was Kennedy. Dawn had never really thought about her sexuality before she had had a few boy friends but now she realised that she hadn't really loved them. In fact she had felt more comfortable around Janice her best friend but she wouldn't see her again Janice had left Sunnydale, so she looked again at Kennedy in a way that was wanting to be more than friends. Buffy notices the look on her sisters face she couldn't believe it she thought her sister was straight. The more she thought about it though the more she realised she didn't know her sister that well. Kennedy doesn't seem to have noticed that Dawn is looking at her because she's still looking round the room & notices that a guy is tied to a chair. She looks up to ask who he is when she finally spots Dawn looking at her & she smiles back not a full flirtatious smile but a semi flirtatious which Buffy spots & decides to sort out.

"Listen up girls" says Buffy "you must be tired after the flight & crossing so many time zones so why don't we all get some sleep and we'll see how much training you have in the morning"

"Ok, but were are we gunna sleep?" asked Molly

"Oh I hadn't thought about it? Dawn can you sort out the sleeping arrangements? Kennedy can I have a word please" Kennedy follows Buffy in to the kitchen and Buffy said "Look I don't know your preference but I saw my sister's eye twinkle when she saw you. She couldn't look away I didn't even think she was gay"

"So what's it got to do with you she's old enough to make up her own mind?"

"Actually she's not & she's my sister so that means it's got everything to do with me"

"I coulda swore she were legal Damn"

"I guess you like her two then?"

"Well who wouldn't she's hot, I do like her"

"I guess I'll tell you now then. If you try anything funny I'll call the cops, potential or not"

"Why cause she's underage or because she's your sister?"

"Because she's underage"

"Then I'll just wait until she's old enough" Kennedy said & smirked at Buffy who after a few minuets saw the smirk on Kennedy's face & said to her

"Fine I guess Dawn is old enough to decide things for herself? Let the others know I'm going out patrolling ok"

"Ok Buffy do you need any back up?"

"No I'm alright for tonight. I guess that means you've had some experience with vampires?"

"Yeah me and my watcher used to patrol I'm quiet a good fighter"

"Well in that case I'll test you first tomorrow then?"

"Good hunting Buffy"

"I meant what I said about Dawn you try anything questionable with her I will call the cops"

Buffy left the kitchen and went out the back door to patrol as Dawn came in the kitchen and saw Kennedy standing their with a stunned look on her face

"W-Whats w-wrong K-Kennedy?" asked Dawn nervously

"Your sister trying to control my life even though I've been here less than an hour I mean I thought we'd worked through our problem but then she brought it back up before she went out to patrol"

"Whats she done now?"

"She told me to stay away from you because you want me & I want you, but you're underage so if I try something she'll ring the cops"

"Oh & what are you gunna do about that?"

"Have you sorted the sleeping arrangements out yet?" Kennedy had an evil smirk on her face

"No, Why"

"I think it's time to play a trick on her?"

"Great. Piss her off even more. What are you gunna do?"

"How about we put two sleeping bags in her room round either side of her bed, make her think that the other two potentials are sleeping there. Maybe even get Molly & Annabelle in on it, they could pretend to be asleep when Buffy goes in & sees them she'll flip"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"You already know"

"Well I did put a sleeping bag next to my bed"

"What only next to it, so I can't share your bed with you." Kennedy said with a smirk on her face then she added "let's get everything sorted before Buffy gets back & stops us before we've finished?"

A few hours later and Buffy came back in the house went up to her room and saw the sleeping bags & the two potentials who were pretending to sleep "DAWN" she screamed.

Together Dawn & Kennedy walked in they looked at Buffy

"Whats up Buffy?" asked Dawn

"Whose idea was this?" she asked

"Well they said they felt safer sleeping in here with you? Considering what they've been through I thought well if it helps them you won't mind" said Dawn

"Come on which of you two clowns thought it would be funny?"

"Mine primarily" said Kennedy then adding "Dawn did have a small part"

The potentials on the floor were laughing & soon Dawn & Kennedy were as well

"Ok if it'll stop you two being like this go & be happy together but please not tonight you've only just met each other"

"Ok night Buffy" Dawn says & grabs Kennedy's hand & pulls her back to their room and shuts the door.

"Are you two gunna sleep hear tonight?" Buffy asked the other to girls

"If you don't mind we honestly do feel safer in here than anywhere else in the house because we know were protected here" said Annabelle

"Right sleep well girls and we'll talk about the real sleeping arrangements in the morning"

"Thank you Buffy" they both said

"OH GOD DAWN THAT FEELS SO GOOD" came a scream from next door. The two potentials could see Buffy's face reddening.

"DAWNIE I NEVER NEW YOU WERE SO GOOD AT DOING THAT YOU LOOK SO INOCENT, IS IT MY TURN YET" called Kennedy in between moans.

A few minuets passed then another load moan & a scream from Dawn

"OH GOD KENNEDY KEEP DOING THAT IT FEELS BRILLIANT I NEED MORE UGH" moaned Dawn at the end of it

"That does it I've had enough" Buffy said to her self as she left the room & waited outside Dawns room for another moan or loud voice from her room

"KENNEDY MORE, PLEASE KEEP IT IN THEIR" called Dawn

"Right that does it" said Buffy as she walked into Dawn's room & saw the two girls not even on the same bed. Dawn was sitting on her bed & Kennedy was sitting on her sleeping bag, Buffy realised that Kennedy & Dawn had played her for a fool. "Good night you two practical jokers?" said Buffy then adding, "Just wait until tomorrow Kennedy I'm gunna teach you some respect?"

"We'll see Buffy you might beat me but it won't be as easy as you think?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah"

"If your half as good as you think you are you might come in handy training the girls while

I'm at work, Night you two"

"Night Buffy" said Kennedy.

**THE END**


End file.
